


TFW You're Chilling With Your Reluctant Bro And Your Nemeses Totally Crash Your Party

by pg-cartoons (orphan_account), PG_Cartoons



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Night Ninja and Romeo have a bro sesh, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, This is a repost, and i accidentally projected onto one of the characters, and two evil kids coming to a truce, but it be like that sometimes, can you guess who? lol, i created this because my little sister watches this cartoon all the time, ill be crediting it as "inspo" tho just to be safe lol, its an understood thing, just some mild blackmail that backfired immediately, no hate, nothing awkward, so if you see this fic already up, sometimes the only people an evil villain can vibe with are other evil villains, that is why!!, the pj masks wildly misunderstand the situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pg-cartoons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PG_Cartoons/pseuds/PG_Cartoons
Summary: Romeo is working on his newest, most evil invention yet that will definitely lend him the ability to defeat the PJ Masks once and for all, and take over the world! But, just as he's finishing up, he gets an unsavoury surprise visitor.Can Villains be friends? Can heroes look past an evil exterior? I don't know, i wrote this fic in a haze and I actually can't remember what I wrote in it. Also, for that same reason, I did not edit it.
Relationships: Amaya & Connor & Greg (PJ Masks), Night Ninja & Romeo (PJ Masks)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	TFW You're Chilling With Your Reluctant Bro And Your Nemeses Totally Crash Your Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chilling In a Parking Lot After Dark With Your Bestfriend Vibes Except Instead of a Car in a Parking Lot It's a Lab In The Middle of the Forest And Also You're Both Villains Who Lowkey Hate Eachother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067344) by [pg-cartoons (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pg-cartoons). 



> I don't go here, I don't know the details of this cartoon. I did a bit of research but ehhhhhh lol so don't come for me!
> 
> Also, I want to say that I do have a DNI list. Please do not interact with this fic if you support, participate in, or excuse the sexualization of minors in any capacity, or if you create or consume inappropriate media written about minors. This is a PG space, and also that makes me severely uncomfortable. Please take it somewhere else.

It was a warm late evening. The sun had set roughly three and a half hours prior, and the night was still. With nobody out causing mischief yet, the clearing on the outskirts of the city where Romeo parks his lab was so silent that the only sounds was the soft grinding of his wrench. 

Had it been any louder, he wouldn’t have noticed the quiet creaking above him- the telltale sign of a branch bending ever so slightly underneath a person’s weight. It didn’t take a genius to deduce the identity of the only person who would sneak up on him in the dead of night, especially when you factor in the fact that he’s one of the only three people who were privy to the need-to-know knowledge that was his secret hideout’s location. Only three, of course, if you both leave out himself and also count Robot as a person. Which he begrudgingly did. 

Still, he didn’t care what Night Ninja wanted from him. Not a fight, that was for sure. Night Ninja never fought alone, and as far as Romeo could tell there were no Ninjalinos with him. Besides, he didn’t really want to give up the upper hand he had at the moment, either. He knew Night Ninja was there, but Night Ninja didn’t know he knew. A clear and obvious miscalculation on the stupid Ninja's behalf, obviously. He should never assume Romeo, the most diabolical evil genius in the world, didn’t know something. He knew _everything_. 

He was getting curious though. Night Ninja still hadn’t said anything which was… unlike him. It wasn’t often that he chose spying over antagonizing. In fact, it was actually kind of annoying. Romeo could feel the beginnings of irritation start to gnaw at him as he switched his wrench out for a blowtorch. As the seconds ticked by, he finally let out a groan and knocked his welding mask back. 

“What do you want, Night Ninja? Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?” He demanded, turning around and giving the too-dark-to-see-through branches a frustrated look. 

Night Ninja soundlessly dropped from the branches and landed a few feet in front of Romeo, who in turn did NOT yelp and stumble back. Of course not. That would be undignified and completely unbefitting of a villain. Which he was.

“Nothing. Just wanted to see what the night time’s _second_ most evil villain was up to.” He shrugged amicably, despite the haughty edge to his voice. 

“Please.” Romeo muttered in response to the slight insult. He turned back to his project and lit his blowtorch. “As if I, Romeo, could ever place second to a halfbit shadow like you.” He knocked his mask back down. “What do you really want?” 

Under the hissing of his blowtorch, he heard what could have been a sigh followed by the scuff of a shoe against the dirt. 

“Wanted to get out. You know how it is.”

Romeo absolutely knew how it was. Romeo knew everything. But also… there was a reason he spent most of his spare time riding around in a tin can committing petty vandalism instead of safe at home in bed. Not that he was going to admit that to _Night Ninja_ , of all people, of course. 

“Well, I’m busy.” He said, instead, clicking his blowtorch off and taking an appreciative step back. A fully functional pair of wings done. Try and outmatch him in the air, now. Should he paint them red? Would that be too much? No, definitely too much. They could stay silver with... _maybe_ red accents. He’d figure it out as he went. 

Night Ninja let out a low whistle, startling Romeo who’d forgotten in the moment that he wasn’t alone. 

“Wings, huh?” He commented airily. “After Birdbrain?” 

Romeo didn’t answer, was it that obvious? He chose instead to preoccupy himself in tidying up.

Amused, Night Ninja continued in a much more teasing tone. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you had a crush on her.”

Romeo jumped in surprise, accidentally knocking one of his tools off his workbench. A ray gun, which upon hitting the ground set off a very loud bang and a beam of light into the sky. Romeo cried out and fumbled to pick it up and shut it off before anyone saw it. 

Halfway across the city at that moment, a young boy happened to be looking out the window at the stars. A clap of… thunder? Something, startled him out of his thoughts. A bright blue light pierced the treeline. A half second later and it was gone. 

Frowning, he picked his communicator up from his nightstand and called his friends. After a few rings, he was greeted by their sleep-groggy faces. 

“Connor…?” Greg asked. 

“What’s the matter?” Amaya asked, too, rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

“Sorry to wake you, but I just saw a bright beam of light from the forest.” He said. “It looked like a laser? Or a flare..?”

“You think it’s a night time villain?” Amaya asked again, suddenly alert. 

“Could be. I don’t want to take any chances.” Connor said.

“You’re right.” Greg agreed. “It could be dangerous. We should check it out.”

Amaya nodded. “Meet you at HQ in five?”

“Yeah.” Connor agreed. 

“See you there.” Greg smiled slightly. 

Back in the clearing, Night Ninja was laughing uproariously at a furious Romeo.

“Knock it off! You almost made me reveal my secret hideout!” He snapped, face burning slightly in indignation. 

Night Ninja only continued to laugh. Romeo’s blood ran hot and, finally, he pointed his ray gun at Night Ninja. 

“I said be quiet!” He yelled, clicking it on. The quiet whir of power the gun made is what finally shocked Night Ninja out of his stupor. 

Night Ninja laughed nervously, very aware that he had no backup. Of course he _could_ beat Romeo in a fight one-on-one. Obviously. It wouldn’t even be that hard, not when you’re the world’s greatest ninja, but… you know why bother? Instead, he put his hands up in mock surrender. “Come on, lighten up. I was only teasing.”

In the PJ Tower, a display screen zapped to life, lighting HQ up in an artificial blue glow. The three heroes, plus a robot, tapped quietly at the holographic controls in front of them. A small panel of video feed pulled up, revealing footage of two people in the forest. 

“Night Ninja and Romeo?” Gekko wondered aloud. “What are they doing together?”

“Nothing good, I bet.” Owlette frowned at Greg. “It's never fun when they team up.”

“They don’t look teamed up to me!” Catboy said hurriedly, pointing at the screen. “Look!”

Gekko and Owlette both turned back to the screen.

“Oh no!” Owlette gasped, taking a step forward. “What’s going on!?”

“Why is Romeo pointing his ray gun at Night Ninja!?” Gekko asked, worried.

“I don’t know,” Catboy admitted, “But we have to go and find out. Let’s take the Gekkomobile.”

In the time it took for the PJ Masks to pull out of the tower, the ray gun was no longer in Romeo’s hand and was, in fact, sticky splatted to the ground. 

“I can’t believe that you have a _thing_ for one of the goody-goodies!” Night Ninja expressed, happy to be continuing his tirade now that the threat of being vaporized was out of the way. “I thought you were evil!”

“I am evil!” Romeo stomped. His face was burning again, with rage obviously and nothing else. “And I do NOT have a _thing_ for Feathers!” 

“No, no! Of course not!” Night Ninja grinned mischievously. “She’s only your inspiration! Your model! Your _muse_!” He cooed.

“She is not!” Romeo insisted hotly. Night Ninja had good night vision but Romeo found himself hoping that it was still too dark for even him to see the way his cheeks were flaming. Not that he did have a crush on Birdbrain. He was just angry at the accusation. That was all.

“Oh no?” Night Ninja asked, blinking wide eyes at him in mock innocence. “Then you _didn’t_ base your wings off of hers because you think they’re pretty?” 

Romeo’s mouth opened, and then shut again. He looked back at the wings and noted that, unfortunately, the resemblance was undeniable. It was clear that the wings were a metal replica of hers. A complimentary replica, at that. That didn’t mean he liked her though. He could just admit that her costume had its tactical advantages. Of course, admitting that she had any advantage over him was confirmation enough. 

“Well?” Night Ninja pushed again, sounding entirely too happy by his presumed victory. Romeo had been quiet for too long. 

“Okay, okay!” Romeo spat. “Fine! Whatever! So I like her! Big deal, she doesn’t know! I can still be evil!” 

“A-ha!” Night Ninja exclaimed, pointing an excited finger at Romeo, who rolled his eyes and found an interesting clump of grass to focus on instead. “I knew it! Wait until I tell the PJ Masks! You’ll never be the top villain now!” 

Romeo’s gaze snapped back up to Night Ninja. “What!” He blurted out before he could stop himself. “No you can’t!” 

“Why not?” Night Ninja asked tauntingly, examining his nails despite his gloves. “It’s the perfect edge!” He made an excited fist. “Exactly the opportunity I’ve been looking for!”

“B-Because,” Romeo fumbled for an excuse, eyes darting around the clearing. They snapped back to Night Ninja’s, alight with an idea. “Because you won’t just be hurting my reputation, but all of ours! Once the Goody-Goodies know it’s even a possibility that one of us might- might have a, a _thing_ for one of them then they’re going to start looking closer at all of us! None of us are safe from the humiliation! It’s too dangerous!” 

The Gekkomobile, at this moment, pulled quietly into a patch of bushes near the clearing. The three heroes could see Romeo arguing with Night Ninja, and apparently losing if his frantic body language was anything to go by. 

“Fluttering feathers, I can’t tell what's going on.” Owlette muttered. “Do we need to step in?” 

“Let me check. Super Cat Ears!” Connor whispered back.

“Who cares.” Night Ninja dismissed. “It’s not like the rest of us are soft like you. We’d all be fine!”

“-Fine.” Catboy relayed. He gave his team mates a confused look “Soft?” 

“What about Romeo is soft?” Gekko asked.

“I don’t know.” Owlette answered. “Maybe Night Ninja is talking about Robot? Romeo obviously loves him.” 

“Shh, they’re talking again.” Catboy hushed. 

“Oh really?” Romeo scoffed. “So, if Kitty-Litter Boy came in here right now and-” He was stopped short by a gloved suddenly clapping over his mouth. 

“Shush!” Night Ninja, who Romeo hadn’t even seen move, was now pressed up against him. “They might be listening!” He looked wildly around the clearing as if he expected to spot one of them lurking behind a tree. His eyes passed unknowingly right over the camouflage gekkomobile. 

“Geh-off me!” Romeo shoved Night Ninja back. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. “Disgusting!” 

“How do you even-” Night Ninja cut himself off and restarted. “I mean, what do you _mean_ by Kitty-Litty Boy?”

“I know _everything_.” Romeo rolled his eyes. “You don’t have one secret from me. None of you do.” 

“What about…” His eyes looked back and forth surreptitiously. “What about Luna Girl?”

“Lizard Legs.” Romeo said. “Not that it's any of your business.” 

“It’s not yours, either!” Night Ninja glared, suddenly sounding angry. 

“Or the PJ Pests’!” Romeo shot back. Right, back on track. 

“Oh.” Night Ninja deflated slightly. “I see your point.” He nodded and offered his hand. “Fine. Let’s make a deal. A secret for a secret: you don’t tell mine, I don’t tell yours.”

Romeo eyed him suspiciously, before clasping his hand and shaking it. “Deal.” 

“-deal.” Catboy repeated. “ _What_ are they talking about?” 

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it.” Owlette frowned. 

“They sound like they’re talking about potential weaknesses!” Catboy brought a fist down into his open palm. “That could be vital information!”

“Or maybe they aren’t.” Gekko said. “I think we should just watch. We’ve never gotten to see how they act when they’re just together. It could be helpful.”

“I feel a little weird about spying.” Owlette trailed off. “But, I think Catboy is right. This could help us stop the villains next time they’re causing trouble. We should try to find out more.”

“Okay,” Gekko relinquished. “But how?”

“I don’t know.” Catboy mumbled. “They’re villains. They’re bound to betray each other eventually, right? We could find out then.”

“But it might be too late by then!” Owlette argued, shaking her head. “Besides, you heard them ‘A secret for a secret’. They’re on even footing, I don’t think they’d risk revealing their own weakness like that. Not when the other could sell them out for revenge” 

“So what do we do?”

“I guess we don’t have any choice.” Catboy shrugged. “We have to wait.”

Time passed. Night Ninja was sitting on top of Romeo’s lab, still not ready to go home but not particularly in the mood to get into a fight. Romeo, to his credit, wasn’t saying anything about it and was instead painting his wings. He did end up doing silver with red accents. Both of them were avoiding acknowledging that the silence between them was heavy and awkward. 

Night Ninja shifted his position so he could see Romeo over the edge of the lab. He was standing on a stool over the table the wings sat on. 

“So…” He started. “Do you want to talk about Owl-”

“Nope!” Romeo cut him off before he could finish. In the light offered by his desk lamp, Night Ninja could see the tips of Romeo’s ears redden. He thought that Romeo really should get a mask or something. Goggles didn’t really lend a lot of anonymity, especially since he wasn’t actually wearing them at the moment. 

“Why aren’t you wearing your goggles?” He asked.

Romeo, distracted, answered without thinking. “My prescription changed. They give me a headache now.”

“Your goggles are prescription?” Night Ninja asked, surprised. 

Romeo looked up at him suddenly, equally surprised by his accidental admission. He scowled. “Stop asking me questions!” 

“Well, I’m bored! And you aren’t talking!” He groaned, throwing his body back onto the roof. “I regret not doing something tonight. I should have stolen the school bus again. That was fun.” 

“Well? Why didn’t you?” Romeo asked, “You’re evil aren’t you?”

“Obviously!” Night Ninja defended, then sighed. “I just wasn’t in the mood to deal with two dozen Ninjalinos tonight.” 

“Deal?” Owlette repeated. “I thought he liked them?” 

“He does!” Gecko said. “He’s even admitted it! I… guess they can be kind of annoying though?”

“Yeah, they’re no walk in the park.” Owlette agreed, thinking back to her escapade with the Owletteenies. .

“They’re both acting so strange right now.” Gekko said, shaking his head in wonder as he watched them through the windshield. “I wonder if this happens a lot.”

“Do you think they’re… friends?” Owlette asked. 

“Maybe.” Catboy said, looking to his friends. “I feel weird about this. They aren’t saying anything helpful. You were right, Owlette. We should just go.”

“Should have just used robots, like me!” Romeo told him. “Clearly the superior choice.”

“Yeah, sure, if you want your minions to malfunction and mess up every single scheme.” 

“Hey! Lay off!” Romeo slammed down his paintbrush and took a step back so he could yell up at Night Ninja. “Like your Ninjalinos are perfect!” 

“Better than lumps of scrap metal.” Night Ninja rolled his eyes. He paused for a moment, and sat up to look around. “Where is your robot anyway?”

“Sky factory. He’s overseeing the manufacturing of- Hey!” He glared. “I said no more questions!”

“Well, I don’t take orders from you!” Night Ninja retorted, jumping to his feet. “Something your robot and I have in common!”

“You think you’re so good? Why don’t you get down here and fight me then! One on One!” Romeo stomped a foot into the dirt and held up two fists. 

“You know what!?” Night Ninja jumped down. “I think I will! Let’s see who’s really top villain around here!”

“Fine!” Romeo yelled back.

“Fine!”

“A villain fight!” Gekko squeaked. “We have to stop them!”

“We should go!” Owlette said, urgently. “Go, go, go!”

Gekko opened the top of the gekko mobile and the heroes quickly hopped out and rushed into the clearing. 

“Stop!” Catboy shouted. “Don’t fight!”

“What!” Night Ninja shouted in surprise and confusion. 

“Where did you come from!?” Romeo squawked. 

“We were keeping an eye on you two!” Owlette pointed at them. 

Romeo gaped. 

“You. Were. _Spying_!?” Night Ninja demanded. “What gives!? I thought you were the good guys!?” 

“We are!” Catboy defended. “We saw your beam so we came to investigate! We were just making sure the two of you weren’t going to get up to any mi-”

“You- You’ve been here for _that long?_ ” Romeo stammered, entirely too apprehensive to sound much like himself. He gave Night Ninja a nervous look, who returned it after a second of thought. 

Night Ninja squashed the moment of vulnerability in an instant. He took an accusatory step towards them. 

“Do- Do you even know what an invasion of privacy that is!?” He demanded. “We were having a private conversation! What if we’d said something personal, or-” His eyes fell on Catboy’s and he faltered suddenly. “What did you, uh, what did you hear? Exactly?” 

The three heroes exchanged confused looks. 

“Uh…” Catboy thought. “Something about Romeo being soft, something about me, something about Gekko, you made a deal, and then after that nothing much?” 

The villains visibly relaxed. 

Night Ninja breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, alright. Whatever. That's whatever. Actually, I think that's enough excitement for one night."

"What!? You're not just going to _leave_ me here with this!?" Romeo sputtered.

"I hate to ditch you like this," Night Ninja told him, clapping an apologetic hand on his shoulder, "but I am so over this whooole situation you’ve got going on here, Romeo.” He gestured broadly at the PJ Masks. “I’m going home.”

“What- that’s _it_!?” Catboy made a grasping motion with his hands. “Just like that?” 

“Why? You want a fight, Kitty Litter Boy?” Night Ninja crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“What? No, of course not!” He sputtered. “I just-”

Night Ninja snickered. “Whatever. ‘Night, Furface.” 

Romeo scoffed and rolled his eyes as Night Ninja catapulted back into the shadowy branches overhead. He was so obvious, how did Fur-for-Brains _not_ know?

With Night Ninja gone, the PJ Masks turned their attention to Romeo. 

“What?” He asked after a moment of expectant silence. “You’re waiting for me to leave? I live here, you’re on my lawn!” 

“Oh, right.” Owlette giggled awkwardly. Romeo pointedly ignored how his heart stuttered when she looked at him. Then, her eyes slid away from his to something behind him. “Are those wings?”

_Darn it!_

“It doesn’t matter what they are!” Romeo deflected quickly, stepping in front of them to shield them from her line of view, “Because I’m going to use whatever they are to defeat you and you won’t even see it coming!”

“I’m pretty sure we just saw it coming.” Catboy remarked. “Let’s go, Owlette.”

“They’d look better red.” She said to him as she turned to run after her partners. “Bye, Romeo. Stay out of trouble!” 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” He bellowed after her. “I’m evil and don’t you forget it!” 

He heard her laugh as the lid to the Gekkomobile whooshed shut. He stayed silent and watched apprehensively until the Gekkomobile disappeared into the trees. He waited a whole extra beat or two after _that_ to let out the breath he was holding. As he finally turned away from the direction she'd left in to finish painting, he felt a smile start to creep onto his face. The wings would be red after all. Not as a homage to her. Just as a… completely organic stylistic choice he'd decided on all on his own. He’d call them his Turbo-Wings. Tomorrow night, he was going to use them to give the PJ Pests a real run for their money.

And who knows? While he's at it, maybe he'll even take over the world.

  
  
  



End file.
